1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display sign posts, and more particularly to a novel sign post having improved anchoring means and a detachable assembly for quick changing of display signs and which includes provision for sign illumination having solar energy collecting means.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to display signs or other pictorial subject matter, such as used in the real estate industry, which are detachably connected to an arm that is outwardly projecting from a support post. The sign is usually downwardly depending from hooks or other supports which allow for sign replacement as well as for ready assembly and disassembly. Some prior sign posts include illumination means which are carried on the arm and are directed at the front and rear faces of the sign. A power supply is sometimes employed which uses solar collectors for energizing batteries or directly energizing lights.
Problems and difficulties have been encountered with such prior art sign posts which stem largely from the fact that the sign being displayed is not integral with the post and is not fixedly secured to the arm or the post and may be readily disassembled by vandals or even by environmental conditions, such as windage or the like. Furthermore with respect to illumination, energizing of the illumination means raises problems since exposure of light bulbs to the environmental element and to vandals is unsatisfactory since the sign can be defaced and the illumination means put out of commission. Even when a solar collector is used in prior art sign posts, the collection of sun rays is directional and does not take advantage of sun movement throughout the day.
Perhaps one of the more difficult problems resides in maintaining the post in an upright position in spite of environmental conditions. Even though the bottom of the support post is buried, the weight of the sign and the laterally extending arm may cause the post to lean so that the sign assembly and post is not upright. Also, the prior display signs include a post that may be easily twisted while buried which again loosens the ground support for the sign and the post so that it will tilt or tip away from vertical orientation. Leaning or tilting of the sign detracts from its effectiveness and, in some instances, the post is so unstable that it will fall and lie on the ground.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a display sign post having a sign that is readily changeable and which includes an anchoring means for preventing twisting or tilting of the support post when buried in the ground. Also, such a novel display sign should include means for energizing a lighting system which incorporates either LED's or fiber optics for illumination.